The Life and Death of Supermen
by Rosel
Summary: Sequel to Kryptonian Help. Chloe and Davis are married with four kids and are living life trying to raise them, run Star Labs, and console Lois on dating Superman so of course they could use more drama enter Doomsday. Ok so I changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Doomsday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville because I don't do drugs because apparaently to own Smallville you gotta do drugs. **

**A/N: Thank You for Chlavisfan4ever she helped me a lot working with me in creating these kids. So most of the kids create goes to her. You rock Chlavisfan4ever!**

**A/N:Thanks for all of the people who read and reviewed Kryptonian Help! This is a sequel to Kryptonian Help and it is set 12 years later. I know I orignally said 10 years later in Kryptonian Help but I'm changing that to 12. Alright here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Lois stormed into the office in star labs. Davis was going through some files wearing a white lab coat. He jumped startled by Lois.

He asked, "Lois. What's wrong? Where's Lo-Lo?"

She marched up to him and slapped him across the face, "You rat bastard!"

Davis rubbed his red face caused Lois intense slap, "Owe. What the hell Lois?"

"How could you do this to my cousin? How could you do this to me? And not to mention all of those kids lives that you ruined. How could you? What were you thinking? Of course you weren't thinking you let your little brain do all of the thinking for you!"

She went to slap him again and Davis caught it and said, "Lois, please tell me what's going on."

Lois dropped her hand and backed away from him and she said, "I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Your big secret."

"Really? Wait… what big secret?"

"Come on Davis, how stupid do you think I am. I am the top reporter at the Daily Planet not much gets passed me. I spent so much time I spend with those kids, do you think I wouldn't notice their little quirks and how similar they are to Superman's."

Davis rolled his eyes, "Lois a lot of people have different powers, they get them from different things. So what are you saying that Chloe has been having an affair with Superman. You know she would never cheat on me."

"I know she wouldn't. But you are guy all men are scum even aliens!"

Davis eyes went wide and said, "Lois…"

"No! You listen to me I won't let you do this to my lil' cousin fly boy! You are the biggest…"

"Wait a sec? You think I'm Superman?"

"Yeah, I was just having lunch with little Lo-Lo and we were talking I was doing my usual bit of showing how awesome the exciting life of journalism can be and she was telling me some gossip she was hearing from ten blocks away! Then when I took her to park she sped away!"

"What? Is she ok?"

"She's fine not a scratch on her. Another feature I'm sure she got from her dear old daddy."

Davis breathed out furious and said, "Thanks for bringing her in one peace Lois. But next time something like that happens you call me right away."

"You're averting this issue here!"

"My children will always come first Lois. And as for your outlandish accusations I am not Superman ok?"

"Come on Davis. Then how do you explain …"

"It's a coincidence. Besides Lois I don't even look like him."

"Tall, dark, handsome, oh yeah you don't look a like at all."

"I don't we're completely different. We're like night and day. And Lois even if I was I don't see why you would be so…"

"We spent the night together. We just had this incredible night together and the next thing I know I realize little Lo Lo…"

"Wait a second you slept with Superman? How could you sleep with someone you don't know who he really is?" Davis asked out raged and feeling really bad for Lois.

"I feel like I know him. I know the important stuff like what he fights for where he comes from and everything. I thought I know the kind of guy he really is."

"Then you would know that I am not him."

Lois looked at him fiercely gazing at his eyes and breathed out deeply and said, "I guess your not."

"There you go." Davis said.

Lois started to cry.

"Lois." Davis said not knowing what else to say.

"I just…I'm sorry I should've known that you would never. I always looked at you and Chloe as an example of great love that I would always want. And when the idea popped in my head of how your kids have powers similar to Superman and feeling like maybe I found that kind of love that you and Chloe had and realizing he may never really tell me about who he truly is I don't I guess I just…"

"Over reacted. I get it Lois. You were over whelmed from your emotions and for Superman acting like a douche do you want me kick his ass for you."

Lois wiped her tears, "Davis I know you have a big head but he's Superman no one stands a chance against Superman. Besides he's a good guy Davis. He's thee good guy. I know he has his reasons for being so reclusive. "

Then Davis said, "Are you going to be ok?"

Lois shrugged really loud and then she said, "Are you kidding me? I'm Lois Lane. Nothing gets me. I got to go the front page isn't going to write itself."

"See ya Lois. Take care."

"You too. Oh and sorry for the whole accusing you of cheating on my cuz thing. No hard feelings?"

"For you? No." Davis said.

Then Lois smiled weakly and then she left.

After Lois left Davis, Davis rolled up his sleeve and started to play with the binding that held his blue kryptonite. Then he heard a voice,

"Davis what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm taking my Blue K off so I can kill Clark."

Chloe laughed.

"Davis, don't joke about that."

"It's not a joke. OK maybe I won't kill him but I'll kick his ass."

Chloe put her hand on his wrist where the blue kryptonite was and said, "Davis you're not going to kill Clark. And you're not going to beat him up. It's not you. Now what's going on?"

"Lois thought I was Superman. She accused me of cheating and he spent the night with her. She thought I was superman because of Lo-Lo's powers and it's all because Clark is being a douche and actually sleeping with a girl without telling her who he is. So I was thinking I'd kill him you bring him back to life so I can kill him again."

Chloe laughed and looked up at Davis distressed face and Chloe said, "Your not going to kill Clark. You love him like a brother."

Davis melted in Chloe's hands getting a little side tracked from her soft sweet touch. Then he moved away and said, "But the way he's treating Lois…"

"Awe. Davis I love when you're being all protective of my family but Davis sweetie it's Clark's choice about not telling Lois. He has his reasons you know that. I hate what it's doing to Lois too. But I don't think beating Clark up will do you much good. You may have his powers when the bracelet is off but you haven't really used them before and Clark has been using his powers for a long time."

Davis sighed in defeat, he knew Chloe was right. She was always right. It did get annoying sometimes. But he knew he didn't really want to kill Clark, _much._ It was just such a frustrating situation.

Then he sighed, "Your right. You're always right. I hate that."

Then Chloe smiled triumphantly and said, "It's a gift."

Davis rolled his eyes and then he grabbed Chloe and kissed her passionately. Chloe responded in kind. Davis was suddenly really grateful for his life and to have a wife who felt passion and heat for even after twelve years and four kids later.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and caressed his lips with hers full of vigor. He slid his arms around her hips and then they were suddenly interrupted with a big gush of wind and then they suddenly parted.

A small girl with short blonde hair said, "Ewe. Gross."

Then a girl a little taller then her with long blonde hair came running in, "Sorry, Mom Dad Lo-Lo has been going crazy speeding all over the lab."

Chloe let go of Davis and she looked down at Lo-Lo, "Lo? What did we say about using your powers in public?"

"Uh, use them only when necessary. But mom Star Labs isn't public. You said we could practice here."

"Yes, but you need to respect other peoples privacy. And you did use your powers in public. Lois told your daddy what happened today."

"Tella tell." Lo-lo said glumly and folded her arms.

Then Chloe said, "We'll talk about this later. Raya can you please take your sister back to the nursery? Please."

"Sure mom. But what if she speeds off again?"

Then Chloe said, "Lo-Lo you stay in the nursery or you'll have to wear the blue bracelet."

"Noooo not the blue bracelet. I'll be good. I'll be good." Lo-lo chanted.

"OK then go be good. And Raya tell your brothers we'll be going home in an hour."

"Sure mom but…"

"But what?"

"Cole never went to school today."

"What? He went on the bus this mourning. I saw him."

Raya shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't want to be tell a tell. But his usual seat by him self was taken and all of the other seats were taken so he sat there by this kid and he was sitting far a part from this kid as he could but when the bus stopped the kid pushed him out of the way. So when we got off all of sudden fire balls flew out of his hands and then he freaked out and he flew away."

"What?" Both Chloe and Davis said at the same time.

Then Davis said, "Raya why didn't you say anything before?"

"He's flown away a couple of times and he usually comes back half way during school. But today he was in so much pain and distraught it hurt my head. And he hasn't been back. I'm sorry Daddy I'm worried."

Davis leaned down to hug his nine year old scared daughter.

Then Davis said, "Raya get Sam we're going home. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. **

Davis paced the living room while Chloe stood in the kitchen talking on the phone in worried hush tones. Lo-Lo was making circles around the living room and Raya was sitting at the table leaning her head on her folding arms. Then Sam sat next to her towering over her a bit putting his hand through his dark short hair and his green eyes stared at computer screen looking at maps and frequencies.

Then he put a hand on Raya's back and said, "Its ok sis."

Raya whimpered, "My head hurts all of this fear and wordiness and is hurting my head, not to mention daddies really angry about something. It just so intense it hurts my head."

Sam patted her and the back some more and said, "Just take deep calming breaths."

Then Davis stopped pacing and said, "That's it I'm done waiting. Chloe tell me you have some news."

"I put my feelers through the Watch Tower but so far no ones seen anything. Don't worry we'll find him. We have the greatest super heroes in the world on it."

Davis huffed and said, "Yeah, their just super."

Then he stormed out.

Chloe followed him. Davis looked up in the sky and started to fiddle with the band of his blue kryptonite bracelet.

Then Chloe asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find our son."

"Davis, what are you going to do? Fly around?"

"Yeah, that's the idea!"

Chloe sighed out deeply and said, "Davis, we're going to find him, but you never took your bracelet off before. You don't know what it would do. You don't know if you'd be able to fly or if you could even control it. And our son needs you and our whole family needs you what if you get hurt."

"If I take the bracelet off I can't get hurt."

"Davis if you think this is the best way to find our son then by all means, please, do it, but…"

Davis then took his bracelet off. And Chloe sighed moving her whole body sighing. Davis looked at her sad image reflect in the moonlight and even when she was worried and sad she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then suddenly his eyes began to burn. Then suddenly the fire shot out of his eyes and scorched the grass. Chloe found a near by hose and put out the fire.

"See Davis, you can't control it, not yet. If you want to take off your bracelet and learn how to control your powers you know I'll support you. But you won't be helping anyone with no control. That could have been Cole."

Davis moped in deep blue moodiness. His eyes became so dark and reflective. He was torn up inside hating himself for what he was, for where he came from, for being so wrong, for not being able to help his own son. He hated this powerlessness he felt. He always feared his true nature would come through and the ones he loved would end up getting hurt.

Then suddenly they both felt the fierce wind blowing their way and then looked up in the sky and saw the long red cape and Superman carrying their son.

Both Chloe and Davis were so relieved.

Then Superman said, "Did you lose something?"

Then Cole landed on the ground and wiped him self trying to act cool.

Then Chloe attacked Cole with a hug and said, "Thank God you're ok."

Then he said, "Gee, mom, I'm ok."

Then she hit him on the head and said, "Cole Edward Bloome. Never do that to me again."

He shrugged, "Fine Mom whatever. Can I go in my room now?"

Then Davis said, "First off, where did you go?"

"Just flying around."

"You know you can't just do that?"

"Why not? Superman does it? Heck half of Metropolis does it. Why just because you refuse to use your powers doesn't mean we have to too!" Cole shouted at his father.

Then Davis said, "Go to your room, we'll talk about this later."

"Whatever I wanted to go to my room anyways."

Then he flew inside. Davis shook his head and he turned to Clark, "Thanks for bringing Cole back."

And Clark said, "I'm glad to help. Well, it looks like you guys have your hands full I better let you get to it."

"Oh, yeah, that's Superman as long as you swoop in here save the day look like the hero to all including all of my family, that's fine."

Then Clark said, "What's your problem I brought your son back. I thought you'd be grateful."

"Oh, I'm grateful, so there's so much to be grateful for. All of my kids look up to you as this great big hero. Your Superman you can do no wrong. And yet you're a douche!"

"Excuse me!"

"You're my kids' role model! They look up to you just like the rest of Metropolis, just like the rest of the world! And yet you're a douche that is breaking my cousin-in-law's heart."

Clark was standing all firm and majestically folding his arms full of authority and then he started to slouch and rolled his eyes. Then he said, "This is about Lois? Davis, that's none of your business."

Then Chloe said, "OK guys lets just take a deep breath and think about things."

Then Davis said, "You're supposed to be the good one. You have the good DNA. You have the wholesome apple pie upbringing and yet you treat Lois like a…a douche!"

"Like that." Chloe said.

Then Clark said, "My personal life isn't any of your business Davis."

"Clark, Lois came to me thinking I was you."

"What? Oh, no she didn't…"

"What? Ewe, no. But she slapped me and accused me of cheating on Chloe and being Superman after she told me about the two of you. Clark you're better then this. Your freaking Superman you shouldn't treat woman like this."

"Davis you know I'm just protecting her. I have enemies."

"Yeah, you do and you haven't exactly done a good job of keeping Lois out of danger. She's in danger everyday. Everyone knows that Lois is Superman's number one reporter and everyone suspects that you're romantically involved."

"Davis I don't need you to tell me how to live my life."

"And I don't need my kids idolizing a douche!"

Then Chloe went in between them both and said, "Guys, come on, no ones perfect, not even Kryptonians. Clark, Davis is right your being a douche; you really should treat my cousin better. And Davis we should be grateful for Clark he maybe a douche but he is always, always there for us and the world when we need to be saved. He's superman he's good at the whole saving people's life thing always have been but he's really bad at relationships."

Then Clark sighed, "Gee thanks Chlo."

"No problem, now guys shake hands." Chloe demanded.

Davis sighed at his wife he and Clark were the most two powerful men on the planet and Chloe molded them like putty. Davis and Clark begrudgingly shook each others hands.

Then Clark said, "I'm sorry I disappointed you Davis and I'm sorry you feel like you don't want your kids to look up to me. I hate how everyone treats Superman like he's some kind of God, like I'm perfect or something. I'm not I'm just an alien who has found his home here and wants to help people. I thought of all people you would understand that."

"Clark, I understand you. That's the problem. I know exactly who you are and where you come from. Your parents sent you here to save the world and my father sent me here to destroy it. You don't know what that's like knowing you come from good and I come from…"

"You're not evil Davis." Chloe said reassuringly.

Then Davis said, "Everyday I have to fight so hard to help people with out using any powers to always suppress it, so I never get a chance for that dark part of me to come out and take over. I'm not only doing it for myself but for my family. "

"I know Davis." Clark said. Then he continued, "But your powers aren't evil, they don't make you evil, no more then they make me evil. I know you could control them and use them for good if you just-"

"Clark, I don't want that. What I want is able to teach my kids, to protect them from harm and to help them and be the kind of father I never had. And how can I do that when they're flying around and have to be saved by you?"

Clark huffed, "Davis if you want to teach them then teach them to embrace them. How long do you expect them to just use them while at star labs or at home? They can't be suppressed they can't live in fear. Look, I know what their going through, if you just let me help them."

Davis said annoyed, "They're my kids let me handle it."

Clark put up his hands and said, "By all means call me if you need me, though."

Then Chloe said, "Clark, thanks again for finding Cole. We'll see you."

Then Chloe hugged Clark and then she said, "Oh and treat my cousin better or I will sick Davis on you."

Then she went by Davis' side and cuddled against him. Then they both looked up as Clark flew away.

Then Davis said, "So it's ok for you to threaten him but not me?"

Chloe smiled a big wide toothy grin and said, "Duh."

Then they started to go back in their house as Davis had his hand on Chloe's hip and then Chloe whispered, "Are you ready to deal with this?"

Then Davis looked deep down in her sparkling green eyes and said, "With you I'm ready for anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**

Lois typed furiously on her computer as she rushed to write her latest Superman story. She really hated that she was so good at writing Superman stories sometimes. It's all Perry White had expected from her these days. It wasn't like there wasn't a time when she thrived by chasing after Superman stories. She was always on the scene looking for the next Superman story. It wasn't that hard to find, espeacilly for her. She used to always be on the hunt for his story. When Superman first arrived on the scene no one could catch him. An interview seemed impossible and out of all of the reporters he found her and gave her an interview and she couldn't before honored and thrilled. She also couldn't help but falling for him. It shouldn't have surprised her. He was a super hero he was thee superhero. He made all of these other super heroes look like action figures. He was the first to come out in bright colors during the day and with out a mask. He had nothing to hide. He was thee true blue superhero. He was the guy from another planet who felt it was his duty to save people.

That was all great before when it seemed like he wasn't just another so called super hero with a whole hidden secret life. But as Lois grew closer to Superman she realized that it could be very possible the he had a whole other life that she didn't know about. Lois was falling head over hills in love with the guy and the next thing she knew she was finally with Superman and she asked what he did when he wasn't saving the day and he spat out lame excuses. He was freaking Superman she didn't think there could be anything lame about him.

Lois looked at all of her pictures on her desk and she saw her in a big family photo with Chloe and Davis' family and of course Clark was standing there awkwardly by her. She looked at Chloe and Davis and how in love they were; even after all of these years they still have that spark. She wished she had that. Lois sometimes wondered what her life would be like she found Mr. Right at a young age. She actually never planned to be this big career woman forever she had hoped that she would find that right guy for her. Sometimes she thought she did. Sometimes she really thought that Superman really loved and trusted her and other times she wondered if she even knew him at all. She always felt he was lying to her; which was strange because he was supposed to stand for Truth and Justice and the American Way.

Lois felt some what empty she felt like she was so close. She felt like she was on the edge and barely grasping and holding onto her happily ever after. She was just so close yet so far. She wondered if she would ever find a nice heroic guy who would let her in. She wonder if she could ever have what Chloe had. She wished and hoped that she could have that, but she wasn't so sure. She shook her head as she looked at Davis face. How could she have been so stupid in accusing Davis of being Superman? They didn't even look a like. She supposed someone far away could have gotten the two confused but she knew Superman up close she knew him intimately she should have not even accused Davis of being Superman.

It was just proof to her that Superman was driving her over the edge. She just needed a break from him. She just needed to stay away for a while, but that was kind of hard with the chief down her throat about Superman stories. "Superman Sales" he says. "And you write Superman! It's who you are."

Lois shrugged she didn't like being known as just the reporter who writes Superman stories. It used to thrill her back when she first broke the story, but there was more to her then being Superman's scribe. She was a serious reporter who uncovered corruption and scandal. She wanted to be more then just to be known from one guy. She didn't want Superman to define her.

Lois went through her e-mail and she went through her contacts and she had gotten an e-mail from one of her informants who worked for Luthor. There was some kind of mishap that happened while Tess Mercer was in charge of an exposition. Good just what she needed a non –Superman story. She was right on it. Perry would thank her later.

**A/N: Hey guys so it's been a while. Please review so I can get on with this story and let me know if you like the new title. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

**A/N: Dedicated to Susana! Happy Birthday Girl!!!!!**

Chloe woke up to Davis' warm and comforting arms. She really didn't want to get up and have another crazy day. She just wanted to lay in Davis' bare arms forever. Her plate was full with dealing with Cole's rebellious ways and all of her other super powered kids. She loved her kids with all her heart and she loved her life. But sometimes she wished it were easier. No not so much easier, but sometimes she wished she had a different life. A life she always dreamed of. She dreamed of being the top reporter at the Daily Planet and romantically linked to the world's greatest super hero. She knew it was silly, and she kicked her self for even thinking it. She didn't really want Clark any more she stopped wanting him such a long time ago. She stopped that even before she met Davis. But sometimes she wished she had Lois' life and she wished that Davis had Clark's. She loved her husband with all of her heart. But sometimes she wished he would accept who he was. She wished that he would accept that he was a Kryptonian with powers who had the abilities to save the world. The Blue K has always been an issue in their relationship. Davis was always afraid of turning into his father and becoming mad with power and taking over the world. She wished he could see the brilliant man that she saw. She understood what it was like to want to be normal she almost spent the rest of her life with the wrong guy just so she could feel normal. But she had embraced her strange and abnormal life as wonderful. She wished Davis could do the same. He did to an extent with their job at Star Labs and raising Super Powered kids. But she could tell he disliked it when they used their powers. He hated that Clark had more in common sometimes with his own kids. He knew what it was like growing up with powers. Davis did not. It was tough seeing Cole fly away and not being able to fly the way Clark can. Chloe wished that Davis would just take that bracelet off and train with Clark sometimes. She wished he would own up to who he is. He was a hero.

She did love the work they did at Star Labs. They helped people cope with their powers. Davis had gone to medical school and became a doctor and now he was doctor to the Meteor Infected and any others with special powers. Chloe was a coordinator and advisor to those with special powers. Chloe was also working on a book about the work they were doing and about how there were special people out there who could live normal lives or heroic lives if they choose. There was a time where people thought that the Meteor Infected were all doomed to become villains or die but their work at Star Labs was slowly but surely disproving that.

Chloe still wanted to write but with her full plate of raising a family and help running Star Labs she hardly could find the time. She wondered if she'd ever finish her book or ever really write and be published again. She missed the rush and excitement she felt when she saw one of her articles published in the paper and she saw her by line just below. She really missed it, even though it's been over a decade since she published anything.

Chloe curled up against Davis still perfectly toned bare chest. She could just sink in his arms and lie here forever. She listened as he rumbled in his sleep. She felt the vibrations of his chest as it moved up and down. Then suddenly she felt a huge gust of wind and she saw little Lo-Lo speed in and hoped on the bed.

"Mommy wake up Superman's on TV!"

Chloe sighed, "When isn't he?"

"No! He's on live now beating up a big monster!!!!"

That bolted Chloe up and she turned on the TV that was in their room.

Chloe gawked in horror when she saw the same Doomday creature that used to be in Davis ten years ago. Davis bolted up too as he stared at the screen. "What the hell?" Davis asked in utter shock and disbelief.

Then Lo-Lo said, "Mommy, Daddy said, 'hell'!"

Chloe grabbed Lo-Lo unable to take her face off of the TV screen and said, "Lo-Lo why don't you go play with your sister."

Lo-Lo stuck her tongue out and said, "Boo she's no fun."

"You can use your powers just go have fun."

Then there was a big gust of wind and Lo-Lo was gone.

Chloe stared at Clark fighting the Doomsday creature. He's big boney mass seemed to be bigger then she remembered. It looked more gruesome and scarier then her worst nightmares about that dreadful time a decade ago. This couldn't be happening. Doomsday was dead. Clark had buried him well underneath the earth. How could this happen?

There Clark was fighting for his life. He was already bloody, blood dripping from his forhead. His majestic primary colored suit was ripped and disheveled. He needed help, he needed back up. As Chloe looked at the scene more fully she noticed the bodies of Justice League members on the ground amongst the debris of a torn a part city in down town metropolis.

Davis looked at the sight completely in shock.

Then he quickly put his shirt on and took his bracelet off. And he turned to Chloe and said, "You can't argue with me here. This is my fault. I have to save him."


End file.
